First Impressions
by Lorelai Anderson
Summary: Follows the life of Lorelai and young Rory after they meet Luke.
1. First Impressions

I don't own Gilmore Girls. And so on…

Luke thought it was going to be just another pointless damn day, but his opinion quickly changed when a beautiful woman rushed in. Pushing other customers aside she plopped herself in front of Luke and whined,

"Coffee, I need coffee now pleeeeeease."

"Lady, wait your turn." Luke replied barely looking up.

"Please, please, please, you are the only one that can save me" she pleaded with a hint of humor.

"Damn it, lady you are getting on my nerves" Luke replied while pouring coffee to one of his paying customer.

"You know why I need coffee, I'll tell you why. Every morning I wake up and if there is one thing I need most it's my precious coffee. Coffee is what makes the whole world go 'round. And when I don't have my coffee the world just stops, and nobody notices but me…" she kept talking. Luke had no idea what the hell she was talking about, so he turned to her and said

"Lady you are being annoying, so sit down, shut up, I'll get to you when I get to you."

"What's your birthday?" she asked

"My birthday?" he asked with a quizzical look on his face. Teasing him she replied,

"Yes dummy your birthday. It's when you were born. You know when your mom was in the hospital, and screaming at your dad how she should never married him. And how you were pushing your way through her 'you know what.' That is the day you were born." She had no idea that she lost Luke after her first sentence. Wanting to shut her up he told her his birthday.

"Hmm… Scorpio…" She thoughtfully said out loud while taking a newspaper and opening it to the horoscope page. She paused, then reached into her purse, snatched a pen, and with concentration on her face wrote something down. Oh great thought Luke it's going to be an advise column or something. After careful inspection, she tore it out and handed to him.

Luke looked at the piece of paper under Scorpio and read it to himself _–you will meet an annoying woman today. Give her coffee and she'll go away --_. So he gave her coffee.

While retreating to a seat she turned to him and with mock seriousness said,

"_Hold on to that horoscope mister, frame it in your wallet, and carry it around with you and one day it will bring you luck."_

Feeling very satisfied she sat at a nearby table, sipping hot, fresh coffee. Few minutes later she heard a door open, and seeing who it was she grumbled,

"Here comes Old Man River." Luke chuckled glad someone else didn't like Taylor.

"I will disregard your comment Lorelai." With authority in his voice Taylor replied. Pretty name Luke thought.

"What do you want Taylor?" Luke demanded.

"I'm glad you asked-" Taylor began, but was interrupted by Lorelai. Trying to keep her voice low she said,

"Great, now I know who opened the Pandora's Box." Shooting Lorelai a disappointed look Taylor continued,

"Well, tomorrow our town is having our very first "open house" at Stars Hollow Middle School, and we were hoping if you would cater for free."

"Let me get this damn straight, you want me to make lots of food for some stupid kids who have no respect for adults for FREE?" Luke sputtered angrily.

Shaking his head Taylor demanded "Where is your spirit Luke? This is your town. You need to set a good example for other townies."

"Okay Taylor. You know what example I will set for all? That you should never give away free food." replied Luke.

"I'm VERY disappointed in you Luke." Taylor sadly replied

"Well Taylor you could just go to hell." said Luke

"You know Taylor," piped in Lorelai "Sookie would gladly do it." Beaming Taylor replied,

"That would be grand of you Lorelai."

"Great," replied Luke and turning to Lorelai he said, "You made the boogieman happy. I hope you can live with that."

"Of course she can Luke, Lorelai's daughter Rory goes there. In fact, Lorelai is the room mom." Taylor proudly piped in. Great thought Luke I probably offended her. There goes our 'I hate Taylor Club.' Chuckling Lorelai said,

"Don't worry Luke; I can still be eligible for our secret club." Alarmed Luke stared at her playful expression. Did he say it aloud? Giving Luke a smirk, Lorelai walked out of Luke's.


	2. First Impression Part 2

Opening a door to Independence Inn, Lorelai heard a scream.

"Who put my hand under my knife?" demanded a shrill voice. Knowing exactly who was screaming and from where, she hurried towards the kitchen. Sure enough, Sookie has just cut her hand. So, Lorelai walked over to Sookie, took a napkin and while wrapping Sookie's hand she turned to one of assistant chef's and jokingly said,

"Why did you stop watching her? I was only gone for a few minutes and she injures herself! I've got to take a First Aid class." Putting Sookie's freshly wrapped hand she said,

"Sookie, honey, you do know that if you injure your hands so badly, that you will be unable to cook? And everyone will be forced to go to Al's Pancake World. By the way, yesterday I just found out that he does not serve pancakes."

"Then why did he call it Al's Pancake World, if he does not make pancakes?" asked Sookie.

"I don't know, but someday you and I will kidnap Al and make the pancakes ourselves!" then as an after thought, "Well, you'll make the pancakes, and I will serve them! And I'll get to wear my waitress outfit!"

"You have a waitress' uniform?" inquired Sookie

"After today I will." Giggling Lorelai replied.

"Okay if we do all of this where will we stash Al?" Sookie asked.

"I have just the place." Lorelai mysteriously replied.

Thinking that she knew what her friend was saying Sookie stared hard at Lorelai and exclaimed,

"Not Doose's Market! Taylor would probably smite us."

Lorelai laughed at Sookie's oblivion then she said,

"Don't be silly Sookie he won't do anything to us."

Sighing with relief Sookie stated,

"Let's get back to our real issue." After a pause she continued, "What is the issue anyway?"

"I just told Taylor you would cater for free for the 'open house'." Lorelai replied with air quotes on open house.

Okay I'll do it." Seeing that Lorelai was still standing in front of her she asked,

"Did something else happen?"

"Yes as a matter of fact something did happen." Lorelai replied then after a long pause she continued "I've met the most annoying man in the world!"

"Didn't you say that about Taylor when you first met him?" Sookie jokingly asked


	3. Luke Diner

**Thank you for all of my reviews. This is my favorite chapter. I had so much fun writing it! I hope you guys will love it as much as I love it.  
Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Gilmore Girls.**

* * *

"Yes I did, and I firmly stand by it." Lorelai answered with a smile

"So who did you meet?" Sookie was so excited that she could hardly stand

"His name is Luke. He owns a diner called Luke's. Kind of an appropriate name don't you think? For his diner I mean."

"Ah. I know him. I agree he's not that friendly." Added Sookie

"He does make great coffee!"

"Well I guess you've got yourself a friend!" Sookie squealed and hugged Lorelai "I can't believe it! You've got yourself a new friend!"

After checking her watch Lorelai said "Let's continue this conversation later, I got to go pick up Rory." At that she tried to sprint as fast as her high heels could let her

"Okay!" called out Sookie to already gone Lorelai

At the Middle School

"Yo Gilmore!" called out Lorelai

A girl that was standing by herself lit up and then with forced embarrassment replied "Mom."

"Well, get in kiddo! I found a great diner today." Squealed Lorelai

"Do they have good coffee?" Rory asked with hopeful eyes

"You know one day we are going to have such black teeth."

"Well until that day comes, I will drink my coffee happily!" laughed Rory

Luke's Diner

_Lorelai. _He couldn't stop thinking about that woman. Sure, she was annoying, and she could definitely talk, but there was something about her. Her confidence, her smile, or the way she carried herself. She was trouble, and he wanted to stop thinking about her, but he knew it was impossible. It was as impossible as if someone told him to stop wearing plaid, turn his hat around, and shave his five o clock shadow. _How am I going to keep myself from her?_ _Damn it, this woman is doing something to me. Maybe it's voodoo. _

Somewhere in Stars Hollow 

"Hurry Rory! I want the best table for us!"

"Mom," complained Rory "you're making me walk too fast. Slow down will you?"

"What?" Lorelai pretended to be shocked "My flesh and blood denying me of happiness. What will happen next? Maybe I should propose to Taylor…" she stuck her tongue at her daughter "How would you like Taylor to be your Daddy?"

"Cruel. You are just cruel."

"Well, that's what makes your Mommy happy." Then as an after thought "Speaking of keeping me happy…Why don't you go safe your Momma a seat, huh?" Lorelai pointed at Luke's that was a few hundred feet in front of them.

Sticking her tongue back at her Mom Rory ran ahead to Luke's diner.

Luke's Diner

Luke was just finishing pouring coffee, when he saw a strange girl running towards his diner. He quickly noted that she slowed a few feet, and then turned back…_Is that Lorelai?_ He glanced at the woman the girl was looking at. _Shit, it's Lorelai. Ok, act like yourself. Go yell at Kirk. Do something._

Pushing the door open Rory bounced in, and sat at the nearest table. Then a few minutes later Lorelai came in, and sat down.

"So, what do you think?"

Rory pretended to really think about the question "Well, the décor is a little old, and the diner itself is a bit quaint." Then with sparkling eyes she added "I love it mom!"

"Ohh, Luuuke!" cooed Lorelai "I'm baaack!"

"What do you want?"

"Now, is that a way to greet customers?" joked Lorelai

"What do you want?" then he added "Ladies"

Smiling Lorelai pointed at herself and Rory "We want some coffee!"

"What? Both of you?"

Rory looked at Luke "Yes, that's right."

Luke turned to Lorelai "That's just not right. A kid her age should not be drinking coffee."

"You know I thought the same thing. Then I thought what the hell? You only live once right?"

"I'll go get your coffee."

_Smooooth Luke. That's exactly what you wanted. A niiice conversation with a crazy lady, and apparently a crazy kid. What did I do wrong? All right God, I'll stop making fun of Kirk, and Taylor. Oh, who in the hell am I kidding? It's too good to pass up. I guess I'll be talking to Lorelai again. _He didn't notice that he was grinning, and when he realized he quickly stopped, and put on an 'I don't give a shit about you or anyone else' face, and went to refill Taylor's coffee.

* * *

**To be continued. Did you like it?**  



	4. The Dangerous Secret

**Thank you for all of my reviews. Keep them coming. LOL I don't know if this will be a JavaJunkie, but don't be discouraged, I will do some hinting at the relationship, and besides I'm 1,000 L/L supporter. So, who knows where this story will take me, but there is a high chance that they will get together. After all I am a sucker for a good romance, and we all know that L/L is the perfect romance. Sorry for the rant.  
**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Gilmore Girls.**

* * *

Lorelai looked at her daughter and turned to Luke with a frown on her face "Luuuke! We didn't get any coffee!" 

Luke just stomped over to them and quickly poured them coffee, and then started to leave.

Lorelai help up her hand "Hold up. We also want to order food." Luke walked back to his counter and grabbed two menus and slammed them on the table in front of them.

"You know what you want?" he demanded

"I'm starting to get an impression that you don't want our business." smiled Lorelai

"You definitely want our business. We are great eaters." added Rory with a smile on her face that matched her mother's.

"Well then, stop babbling and start thinking about what you want to eat." grumbled Luke

With a mock salute at Luke, Lorelai looked at Rory and then both of them started laughing hysterically.

With a roll of his eyes Luke turned back to his other customers.

After Luke's departure Lorelai turned to Rory "All right toots let's see what this diner is offering that we can't make at home."

Rory laughed at the comment "Mom, we can't make anything. He may as well have burnt toast, and it will automatically taste and look better than ours."

"Hey! I am offended by this." Laughed Lorelai then as an after thought "Do you really think his burnt toast looks better?"

"Mom-" Rory started

Lorelai waved her off "C'mon honey, let's order something," Lorelai eyed Luke who was staring intently at them "before Luke throws us out."

Rory followed her mother's gaze and saw Luke and grinned at him.

"Hon, let's stop giving Luke "the eye" or he will definitely throw us out."

Quickly Rory dropped her eyes back on the menu "All right, I know what I want mom."

Lorelai put down her menu "So do I. Let's call Luke. Do you want to do the honors?"

"Thanks mom." Smiled Rory then with an evil grin she called out "Oh Daddy! Daddy Luke!"

Luke sprinted towards their table "Oh geez please don't do that."

"Do what?" Rory asked innocently. Luke could practically see the halo shining above her head. He turned to Lorelai "You did this. You put her up for this."

"Did what Lucas?" Lorelai matched her daughter's innocence

"Never mind. Now, did you two decide what you want?"

Lorelai enthusiastically raised her hand "Me! Me! Me! Pick me first!"

Rory turned to her mother and lowered her mother's hand "Beauty before age."

Lorelai smiled "Well that does it. I of course go first."

Rory gave up "Fine."

Lorelai turned to Luke and gave him her most beautiful smile "I will have a burger and fries. Oh and can you give me extra extra large fries!"

Luke scoffed "What do you think this is MacDonald's?"

Lorelai pouted "Please, please, please? I am extra-hungry today."

Luke rolled his eyes "Fine." Then turned to Rory "What about you?"

"Same thing, please."

Luke shook his head "Fine. Go clog your arteries like your mother. See if I stop you."

Rory smiled "Oh thanks Luke."

Half an hour later the mother-daughter team had ate all of their food on their plates

Lorelai turned to Rory "I'm still hungry. Do you know what that means?"

Rory lit up and squealed "Pie!"

Lorelai warmly smiled at her daughter "You are truly mother's daughter."

Rory returned the smile "Well, I've learned from the best." Then glancing at Luke "Mom, I think it's time…"

"Time for what?"

"To introduce the Pie."

"The Pie?"

"Yes, the Pie."

"Do you think he's ready? I mean he has only known me for two days."

"Oh yes you don't want to scare him."

"Don't mock."

"Sorry mom, but I think we should tell him."

"Fine, but it's your turn to look for a good place to eat."

"You're too dramatic."

"Fine. Let's call him back."

The two mentally counted to three then shouted "Luke! Luke! Luke!"

Luke spilled the coffee on Kirk-who happened to be next to Luke-then he stomped over to their table. "This is the fourth time you two have shouted at me. I'm warning you two."

Lorelai shook her head "Uh uh. This is the third time we shouted."

Luke once again rolled his eyes and then glared at the two "Whatever. Now what do you two want?"

Lorelai swallowed and looked at Rory who nodded encouragingly.

**

* * *

TBC… I hope you like this chapter. I myself LOVE pie. Please review. I absolutely love getting reviews, because it tells me that people actually read and will read my stories. So thanks for all those that did, and those that will. Second rant over.**


	5. Their Serious Talk

**Sorry it took a while. If anyone is still following this story, thanks. I had fun coming back to this. To make it up for those that love this story I will write another chapter right away. ** 3** Me**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Luke you may want to sit down." Sensing that it was serious, Luke pulled out a chair and sat down.

Lorelai looked down "I have this love…an obsession some might say…with pies." Lorelai looked up at Luke to see how he was responding. Luke was trying hard not to burst out laughing.

"And sometimes I eat them…a lot."

"Really? You eat them?" Luke asked, barely keeping a straight face.

Lorelai swallowed again and looked down again. "They're my favorite food actually. Now if you don't want to be my food supplier I'll understand." She sniffed a little. "Well, what do you think?"

Luke looked straight in Lorelai's eyes and burst out laughing. It was so sudden and unexpected from Luke that Patty and Taylor looked up from their "serious" conversation. Seeing them staring at him, Luke grabbed Lorelai's arm and dragged her to the back room. Before Lorelai was completely dragged away she happened to glance at Rory, who, her flesh-and-blood, was trying to hold back giggles, and was waving gaily to her mother. _Have fun_ she mouthed to her mother and grabbed her stuff and ran out.

"This is all your fault! I don't like Taylor thinking that I'm friendly or something. And now after he has seen me laughing he's going to come over and ask for my help with his…his…" finally able to get out what he was trying to say, "half-baked plans!"

Giggling Lorelai asked "Half-baked? I think you don't realize that he," She waved her hands at him. "is already in your head."

"Damn you're confusing me."

Smiling Lorelai flounced off and as she was leaving Luke shouted after her "Crazy!"

"Don't wear it out!" Lorelai shouted back. She grabbed her stuff and went to find Rory.

Luke shook his head at her receding figure and glared at Taylor who was watching and started wiping his already clean counter.


	6. Bring Out The Popcorn!

**Enjoy. My muse came back today. Tell me what you think.**

**Love, Me.**

* * *

Lorelai's House

Lorelai walked in, put down her purse on a table and her coat and top, looked around and called out "Rory, Rory, Rory! Toots where are you?"

"I'm up in my room Mom! I'm just finishing a book!"

Lorelai came toward the staircase and while clapping her hands in excitement told Rory "Come down, I have something perky for us to do. It's Friday!"

Lorelai waited for Rory to come down, her face alighted with happiness. After a few seconds Rory came down with a big smile on her face.

"Please allow me to tell you how ardently I love and adore you."

Making a deep bow Lorelai replied "Why thank you Mr. Darcy, but I'm saving myself for George Clooney."

"Really? Anyways 'milady, what is this perky idea you have for us?"

Jumping up in excitement Lorelai replied "A Night of Movies!"

Rory leaned on the arm of the couch and looked at her mom.

"We can work on the title, but I promise it's going to be so much fun! We rent movies, fill ourselves up with junky food, and make commentary on the movies. I say tonight we start with classics."

Rory ran up the stairs to grab her jacket and yelled out "Let's go right now to Blockbuster! And we should make it Audrey Hepburn night."

Lorelai nodded at Rory who was coming down the stairs with her jacket on "Good idea. We'll discuss possible choices on the way. Let's go kiddo."

They stepped outside and started heading towards Blockbuster.

Linking arms with Rory, Lorelai said "I'm throwing Funny Face in the pile."

Laughing Rory replied "Okay, but I will not "think pink". Last time we saw it, you tricked me into wearing an all-pink outfit and I felt so weird, as if I was on display. And people kept on coming up to me and asking if I have seen Dorothy yet."

"Hey, that outfit caused Mrs. Kim to smile at you for the first time."

When they reached Blockbuster, Lorelai opened the door and the two got in. They went to separate aisles and started shouting Audrey Hepburn's movies.

"Breakfast at Tiffany's?"

"No, I find that movie to controversial."

"Mom, what's so controversial about it?"

"First of all, she gave a bad image to all impressionable children when she made smoking look elegant, then her multiple personalities, and don't get me started with-"

Laughing Rory interrupted "Forget I asked. How about Sabrina?"

"Good choice. It always makes me drool because of all of her beautiful clothes." Lorelai walked over to where Rory was standing, her hands behind her back. "I give you one guess to complete our musical selection." Clearing her throat, Lorelai imitated Audrey Hepburn "I'm a good girl, I am!"

"My Fair Lady! God choice mom. Let's go check out and then we'll go visit Doose's Market."

They gathered their three movies and approached the front desk. They were both surprised to see Kirk standing at the cash register.

Putting down the three movies Lorelai said "Hi Kirk. I'm surprised to see you here."

While scanning the movies Kirk replied "I need some pocket money." He looked at the titles of the movies "You know a lot of people say I remind them of Audrey Hepburn."

Holding back a laugh, Lorelai asked "Who says that Kirk?"

Blushing Kirk replied "People."

Lorelai handed Kirk her money, and didn't wait for Kirk to bag the movies and quickly walked out of the store.

Once again linking arms with Rory, Lorelai said "Next stop, Doose's Market for our party food."

* * *

**Thanks for reading. :) **


	7. Shopping

**I hope people still want to continue reading. I have been horribly busy and had quite a writer's block. Then today my creative juices started flowing, so I decided to continue with this story. Sorry it is a bit short, but I will upload a new chapter soon...as soon as I write it.  
**

**I do not own Gilmore Girls...although that would be really cool.**

**Enjoy! and Thank you for reading and reviewing.

* * *

**

Doose's Market 

"Ding dongs?"

"Definitely."

Walking up to Lorelai, Rory playfully asked "Do you think we got enough stuff?"

They both looked down at their shopping basket filled to the brim with assortment of candy.

"You're right." Lorelai replied "We need to get some red vines. Oh and some popcorn!"

Grabbing their stuff they approached the cash register.

"Stocking up for the year Lorelai?"

"Just a Friday night Taylor." Lorelai glanced at Rory and smiled.

"May I ask what you girls are going to do?"

Glancing at Lorelai, Rory replied "We're having a movie marathon."

"You know, when I was younger…"

"Ow!" cried out Lorelai

Rory looked at her mother "Are you ok? What's the matter?"

"I think I twisted my ankle."

"How?" asked Rory looking dubiously at the ankle

"Rory, kitten, " Lorelai sweetly replied "why don't you grab our groceries and when we get home, we can find that out."

Rory momentarily faltered, then glancing at Taylor and then her mother, grabbed the groceries, and offered her arm to her mother

"Thank you honey" smiled Lorelai, then glancing at Taylor "Thank you Taylor."

"Make sure to take care of that ankle Lorelai."

"I will." Replied Lorelai as she and Rory left Doose's

Once outside and out of sight Lorelai put down her ankle and they both burst out in laughter.

"Mom you're horrible."

"Yet, you still love your momma."

Once inside the house Rory set out to arrange all of their food.

Lorelai put Funny Face in and shouted to Rory "Honey hurry! I want us to think pink!"

As Rory was about to reply their doorbell rang "I got it!" she cried

As she opened the door she exclaimed "Luke! What are you doing here?" Then gathering herself up she asked "Would you like to come in?"


	8. Movies with Luke

Sorry about a wait but I have finished school so I shall be updating more often. I have been blessed with a muse that has lifted my writer's block. And time has blessed me with passing by quickly and introducing me to the beginning of summer.

I do not own the series, some brilliant and rich people do. ( I say that with envy) If I should be sued, I would like to warn the lawyers that they will just get couple of bucks and maybe a gum wrapper…

The story is taking a turn and I like where it is going. Hopefully, you guys are there for the ride. Let me know what y'all think; I do enjoy hearing from the people that took their time to read my scribbles.

Enjoy. 3 Me

* * *

_"Luke! What are you doing here?" _

Then gathering herself up she asked "Would you like to come in?"

Luke struggled to come up with an answer.

"Rory, toots, what's going on?" yelled out Lorelai from the couch in the living room.

"It's Luke." Shouted Rory

"Well, let him in!"

Closing the door Rory turned to Luke "Please come in."

Luke cautiously walked in and looked around "Kirk told me that you two are attempting to kill yourselves by sugar and I decided to help out and I brought some real food from the diner."

"Aren't you an angel." Smiled Lorelai

"Well I couldn't have you two die. Who'd join my "I hate Taylor Club"."

Walking into the living room Luke asked "Where's your kitchen?"

Laughing Lorelai replied "Just put the stuff here. We do not make stops when we watch movies. Now set the stuff down and join us."

With hesitation Luke replied "I should probably be going. I have to get up early tomorrow."

"Nonsense. We want Luke to stay, right Rory?" she glanced at Rory

Rory nodded "Mmhm."

Lorelai patted the space next to her "Come sit."

Giving in Luke walked over to the couch and sat down next to Lorelai "What are we watching anyway?"

Pleased with the question Lorelai replied "It's a night of Audrey Hepburn. We are starting with Funny Face, then Sabrina, and ending with My Fair Lady."

"What? No Breakfast at Tiffany's?"

Rory quickly replied "Please don't get her started. Mom's got a problem with Holly Golightly."

Lorelai stuck her tongue at Rory then turned to Luke with surprise on her face "You know Audrey Hepburn? And most importantly, Breakfast at Tiffany's?"

"I have a sister. Personally, I think movies are just another way society is sucking money out of people. As if taxes and holidays were not enough, the government found another way to suck us dry."

"Someone's grouchy. Live it up Luke, you're at the Gilmore house. We do not speak such blasphemy here." Turning to Rory Lorelai asked "Ain't that right toots?"

Mouth full of food, Rory nodded "Mmhm."

"If after the movies you feel like you need to do something, we could go find some puppies for you to kick." Turning away from Luke she pressed play.

As soon as the movie started Lorelai and Rory started bouncing up and down and clapping in delight.

Then they started mouthing the words in anticipation for their favorite song to begin "_Laura, everything goes pink. I want the whole issue to be pink. I want the whole country pink. Lettie, take an editorial. To the women of America..—no, make it to the women everywhere: banish the black, burn the blue, and bury the beige! From now on girls...Think pink! think pink!_"

They continued singing to the song. Luke looked from one to the other and tried to look embarrassed but he was surprised that he was having a good time. He knew it had nothing to do with the movie but something with the company. There was something about Lorelai that he liked and he was looking forward to pin point exactly what it was. If that meant he needed to spend as much time with her as he could then he would. It was because he needed to pin point that quality. That's it, nothing else. Right?

* * *

"Think Pink" is an actual song used in the movie Funny Face. It is sung by Kay Thompson and Chorus. If you would like, look up "Funny Face" on and listen to it for free to familiarize yourself with the song. It's actually a favorite of mine, hence the reference here. Although I feel Lorelai and Rory would really love it as well.

Review and let me know what you think.


	9. Old Memories, New Friends

**Well, those of you who are reading this, I thank you. As you can see it has been a story in progress. I did not abandon it, I was attacked my a memory block monster. I fought him for a long time and finally won. Tell me what you think. I'd like to know if I should let this story go. **

**I do not own the series, some brilliant and rich people do. ( I say that with envy) If I should be sued, I would like to warn the lawyers that they will just get a lego piece and a hair tie…**

**Final thought: Be nice please. I do not tolerate rudeness. Opinions are great, but there is no need to bash someone's creativity. (And I don't mean just me, I say this for all the stories you read.)**

* * *

Turning her gaze away from the T.V. Lorelai stood up and turned the movie off. She then turned to Luke and motioned to the food containers that were scattered on the table. Luke understanding picked up the containers and followed her to the kitchen. Together they put the leftovers in the fridge.

Luke grabbed the dishes and started for the sink, but Lorelai put a hand on his arm to stop him and whispered "Hold on Luke"

She then walked back to the living room, grabbed a blanket and slowly draped it over Rory who was peacefully sleeping. Lorelai then lovingly smoothed Rory's hair and kissed her cheek, "Sweet dreams toots," she whispered.

Luke stood by the doorway in the kitchen watching the mother and daughter. It was so sweet and innocent.

Lorelai walked back to the kitchen. "So Lucas," she smiled with twinkling eyes "Would you like to join me out on the porch?"

Luke outwardly shrugged, "Ok" but inside he was looking forward to getting to know Lorelai better.

Together they tip-toed to the door and as quietly as possible closed the door behind them.

Lorelai reached the top step first and was soon joined by Luke.

For a few moments they sat in comfortable silence.

Then clearing his throat, Luke turned to Lorelai "So, Lorelai, why did you decide to move to this god forsaken tiny town?"

Laughing Lorelai asked "Starting with heavy stuff are you?" She then stretched her legs in front of her and took a deep breath, "Well it's kind of a long story."

Luke looked directly into Lorelai's eyes, "I've got time."

Giving him a playful shove, Lorelai replied "I thought you had to wake up early for work."

"I owe the damn place." Replied Luke. He then smiled letting her know he was there. He was going to listen.

"Well, since you asked then you must not be up to date with the town gossip." She gathered her knees to her chest, "It all started when I met Chris, Rory's father. He was handsome, devilish, and mysterious. All the qualities I liked, and all the qualities my mother loathed. Then one day I got pregnant. I was sixteen, lost, and confused. My parents pushed all they could on me but I resisted." She paused, gathered herself and continued "I left them and found myself at Stars Hollow. I got a job at the Inn and grew up."

She put down her legs, and leaned back on her hands "It was the hardest and most exhilarating experience I ever had. And this place, these odd characters have made this town a home for me and Rory."

She then gave another playful shove, "Enough about me. How about you Luke? Tell me something."

Luke nervously ran his hands through his hair and started telling Lorelai about his life.

They sat together on the porch for a while; each letting the other in, little by little.

* * *

**Coming soon! I'm thinking this week! Stay tuned.**


	10. The Late Visitor

**Well I seem to be back in the swing of this story. I'm very happy about that. This story is taking a life of its own. My original idea is kind of going in the trash. I'm certain you guys will like where this is going. **

**Disclaimer: Characters do not belong to me (though I wish they did). Please don't sue me, I have no money. **

**I really want to thank those that read this and give me their opinions. I appreciate reviews because that let's me know that you liked the story enough to take few minutes to thank me. You are fantastic. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It was almost closing time but Luke was holding out for that one customer. As he wiped his already clean diner he kept an eye on the clock. As the big hand approached the 12 he inwardly slumped. He approached the door and as he was ready to flip the sign from open to close he spotted a lone figure rapidly approaching the diner. His heart skipped a beat and he knew that she was coming.

Trying to be inconspicuous he quickly dropped his hand and quickly approached the counter. Lorelai's smile and twinkling eyes showed that he was unsuccessful.

"Howdy. Coffee me up partner" she drawled.

"Where did you park Silver?" asked Luke as he slid the coffee cup to her outstretched arm.

Catching the drink, Lorelai took a big gulp and made a face at Luke "Funny."

"Very clever response." Joked Luke.

"I'm tired." Pouted Lorelai

They both enjoyed the ease with which they could tease each other.

Luke leaned against the counter and asked "So what brings you in this late?"

"I just came back from the "open house" at Stars Hollow Middle School. You will not believe what happened. Taylor got kicked out. "

Laughing Luke exclaimed "That would've made my year. What happened?"

Lorelai quickly took the last sip of the coffee, gave back the cup and answered "He accidentally insulted the principal's sister. I think it was the highlight of the night beside Rory making honor roll."

Luke gave her a smile "Really? That's great. She is a fantastic kid. She makes kids seem normal and not annoying."

Shaking her head in wonder "Oh Luke."

Luke looked straight into Lorelai's eyes "I'm serious. You are doing a great job."

Smiling Lorelai responded "That's so sweet. Sometimes it's so hard. It's just Rory and myself. I don't want you to think I'm going mushy on you but I'm glad we met. I really appreciate your support."

"Hey, you're welcome. I'm lucky too." He smiled and then gestured "Now get out of here. I have to close."

Sticking her tongue out Lorelai said "Thanks. I'll see you tomorrow, same time."

Without thinking Luke responded "It's a date."

Lorelai turned around, smiled and slowly replied "It's a date."

Luke watched her walk out, his heart soaring. Being around her made him happier. His shield of defensiveness would drop and he would become a better man. Someone he thought, that would be worthy of a woman like Lorelai.

He then slowly approached the door and flipped the sign to close. Then turned off the light, put away the cup and walked upstairs.

* * *

**I'm really happy with where this story is taking me. Stay with me readers. I promise to update soon. See I already delivered with this chapter. :)**


End file.
